


Haikyuu!! - Celestial Beings AU

by ExQuEeZe_mE



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 10,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24522391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExQuEeZe_mE/pseuds/ExQuEeZe_mE
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Komori Motoya & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 44





	1. Key

I Asahi - Dawn  
Pair: Nishinoya - Dusk

I Akaashi - God of Wisdom  
Pair: Bokuto: God of Storms

I Atsumu & Osamu - Gods Of Temptation & Mischief  
Pair: None. They are each other's pair

I Bokuto - God of Storms  
Pair: Akaashi - God of Wisdom

I Daichi - Earth  
Pair: Suga - Sky

I Ennoshita - Peace  
Pair: Tanaka - War

I Goshiki - God of Purity & Second Chances  
Pair: None

I Hinata - Sun  
Pair: Kageyama - Darkness

I Iwaizumi - Baron of the Trench  
Pair: Oikawa - Baron of the Reef

I Kageyama - Darkness  
Pair: Hinata - Sun

I Kenma - King of Cats  
Pair: Kuroo - Master of Sleep

I Kiyoko - Beauty  
Pair: Yachi - Love

I Komori - God of Traveling  
Pair: Sakusa - Disease

I Kuroo - Master of Sleep  
Pair: Kenma - King of Cats

I Lev - Prince of the Mountains  
Pair: Yaku - The Dwarven King

I Nishinoya - Dusk  
Pair: Asahi - Dawn

I Oikawa - Baron of the Reef  
Pair: Iwaizumi - Baron of the Trench

I Sakusa - God of Disease  
Pair: Komori - God of Traveling

I Sugawara - Sky  
Pair: Daichi - Earth

I Takeda - God of Foresight  
Pair: Ukai - God of Hindsight

I Tanaka - War  
Pair: Ennoshita - Peace

I Tendou - King of the Monsters  
Pair: Ushijima - Duke of Agriculture

I Tsukishima - Moon  
Pair: Yamaguchi - Stars

I Ukai - God of Hindsight  
Pair: Takeda - God of Foresight

I Ushijima - Duke of Agriculture  
Pair: Tendou - King of the Monsters

I Yachi - Love  
Pair: Kiyoko - Beauty

I Yaku - The Dwarven King  
Pair: Lev - Prince of the Mountains

I Yamaguchi - Stars  
Pair: Tsukishima - Moon


	2. Prologue: The Beginning Of The End

"'Death... we all are familiar with the concept. (Unless you are a sheltered child. If so, I suggest you don't read this.) When a person parts from this Earth, forever to never come back. We are all familiar with this concept, but we all hate it. Just thinking about loved ones leaving the Earth to never come back... is a scary concept indeed. And we cannot ignore the fact that it exists. But that does not mean we cannot enjoy our lives to the fullest. My children, I hope you all grow into amazing celestial beings.'

Those were our Father, Takeda's, last words to us as he left this Earth, right next to the one he loved to the very end. They killed both our father's, and for that, we will not, no, cannot forgive them. Long live Ukai and Takeda, our Father's!" Daichi stepped off the stage, tears in his eyes, threatening to spill. But he refused to let them fall. For his siblings. Well, not really his real siblings. They weren't actually related. They were just raised that way. Another mystery their father's left behind for them. Daichi sighed and walked away from the burial, unable to take it. He melted into the Earth as he had many times, unable to take it, and started to cry. He let out what had been trapped inside himself, and allowed him to show weakness, knowing no one was looking. But little did he know, someone WAS watching. Sugawara Koushi. He didn't mean to, but he knew where everything was under the sky, and he knew what everything was doing. He saw Daichi melt and immediately knew something was wrong. He evaporated into the sky and sought Daichi out.

"Hey, Daichi? It's alright, you can come out, you know? It's just me, Suga." Suga got no response, instead, he got a hug from the whole Earth. Daichi solidified and cried. He cried for hours on end, with Suga comforting him.

"Daichi, it's alright to cry. Cry all you want, I'm always gonna be here for you, and so is everyone else. Even though they're gone, they live on inside us. Just know that." And they sat there, staring at the night sky, underneath the moon and stars, together. Just the two of them. Or so they thought.

"Get a room, lovebirds." The Moon, named Tsukishima, and Stars, named Yamaguchi, walked out of the shadows with Darkness, named Kageyama behind them. Clinging to Darkness, was the Sun, Hinata. Hinata was feeling very weak, and it was because it was currently nighttime, and therefore limited his powers because there was no sun out.

"Tsukishima," Daichi said intimidatingly, and immediately knew he had said something bad. But he didn't. Do you know how he knows? Daichi laughed. He laughed for the first time in years. He laughed and laughed and laughed. The whole Earth shook from his hearty laughter.

"Thank you, Tsukishima. I needed that." Daichi then stood up and walked over to him. "But insult Suga again, and I am killing you," Daichi whispered menacingly. Even though Daichi wasn't going to kill him, Tsukishima still felt scared. They all knew Daichi was pretty much the second dad of the group.

"Hey, guys! We got the fire running and we got some meat cooking! Get over here or else Atsumu, Osamu, Noya, and Tanaka are going to eat it all!" They heard Peace, named Ennoshita call out. At that, Hinata and Kageyama looked at each other, as if some silent agreement was passed between them and sprinted off. Both Tsukishima and Yamaguchi however, just evaporated into the sky. Daichi and Suga just leisurely walked over. When they got there, it was pure chaos. The Dawn, Asahi, was sitting in the corner crying while Dusk, Noya, was waving meat in his face in an attempt to cheer him up while The God of Wisdom, Akaashi, was reading a book next to his crush, God of Storms, Bokuto, eating meat beside him talking with his best bro, Kuroo, God of Sleep, with a sleeping King of the Cats Kenma on his lap.

The previously mentioned Atsumu & Osamu, Gods of Temptation & Mischief, were stealing food from each other and practically having a food fight. Kageyama and Hinata, who have already arrived, we're having a food eating competition. The Baron of the Trench, Iwaizumi, was trying to break up the fight between Baron of the Reef, Oikawa, and Duke of Agriculture, Ushijima, with a laughing King of the Monsters Tendou on the side, holding a tiny baby Goshiki, God of Purity & Second Chance.

Beauty, named Kiyoko, was standing on the side next to Love, a petite blonde girl named Yachi, with Tanaka of War swooning over her every move while Ennoshita of Peace detained him. The God of Traveling, Komori, was trying to get God of Disease, Sakusa, to eat a piece of meat while Tsukishima and Yamaguchi sat near them, just talking while Yaku The Dwarven King was kicking Lev, the Prince of the Mountains, for calling him short yet again. What they would give to have this last forever. But like all good things, they had to come to an end. Everything was going to change. What secrets have their fathers hide from them? They were about to find out.


	3. Chapter 1: War

Arrows flying, people dying, the mother is crying, why are they lying. Across the once spotless field, there were dead bodies. For miles upon miles, the field stretched, bodies strewn all over it. Many were crying. Arrows were still flying. Why don't they stop the dying. Mothers are crying. They're still lying. After all of this, however, the Celestials are going strong. They will get their revenge, they just don't want to give up knowing that the killer of their parents is right in front of them. Truth be told, most people were already sick of the war that just started. They could all remember the very first attack.

*Flashback*

Many didn't know what was happening. There was screaming, crying, and running. Everyone was trying to get out of the way and save their lives. Already, they could see the corpses, everywhere in the village that was set ablaze. Mothers were running with their children, trying to at least save their child. The beast that attacked... No one who saw what it looked like and lived to tell the tale. The village was on fire. Most were dead. You know, there this old African Proverb. "When the elephants fight, the grass suffers." Well, the grass is suffering. It was suffering a lot. The village was on fire. All of the villagers were dead. No one knows what the beast looks like, so I'm going to have to provide a description. The beast was sent by the Gods of Mischief and Temptation. You guessed it, Atsumu and Osamu. Everyone may be pissed, but Atsumu and Osamu were the ones to act on that anger. They sent a Trix Beast to attack a village, therefore declaring war. Trix Beasts can become anything they see, hence the name, Trix Beast. Their original form, however, is very strange. It has a scaly tail, mixed in with feathery wings. Their main body has fur and the head is covered in protective pangolin scales. They are amazingly hard to kill and are very hard to catch because they can take the form of anything. They sent that beast to murder a whole village. And murder a whole village it did. It absolutely slaughtered them. After the beast had finished its work, there was not a single human left alive, and the village burnt to a crisp. The thing is, Atsumu and Osamu weren't alone. Tanaka of War helped. The thing is, Trix Beasts aren't strong. They rely on trickery to get their way. And they were doing great until Tanaka sent his War Beast to slaughter the whole village, the smell of iron and smoke everywhere within a mile radius. And that was just the beginning. The beginning of the end.

*Flashback end*

Everyone remembered it. Everyone feared it. After seeing that display, most humans were afraid. But there are a few who would not give up. They do not want to live below Celestials their whole lives. So they will fight for freedom. Liberation, am I right? War was everywhere, everyone was fighting. But the ones who were the most affected were the villagers and Ennoshita of Peace. I think you already know why. 

Ennoshita is the embodiment of Peace, and because there is literally NO peace right now, he is growing weaker every day. But they cannot allow him to die. If Ennoshita dies, then Tanaka will go on a rampage, for his counterpart died, and no one can quell him now. No one can balance him out. If Ennoshita dies, all hope is lost. Ennoshita can stop someone going on a rampage. He has a calming aura, so that if you're around him, you are calm, making him the only one able to control Tanaka. Celestials can marry each other. Except, they take the marriage a step further. If one of them were to die, then the other would go crazy. After they get married, then their souls are bonded forever. So instead of marriage, let's call it bonded. Many of the Celestials were already bonded. Tendou, King of the Monsters, was bonded to Ushijima, Duke of Agriculture. After Celestials bond, they can create children. And I mean literally create. Mold them out with their own hands. That's what Tendou and Ushijima did. They created a child. The child's name is Goshiki. Goshiki Ushijima Tendou. This child was the hope of all of the land. He was the only hope, a beacon. For he was the Celestial of Second Chance.


	4. Flash 1: AsaNoya

Asahi was, as he liked to think, a pacifist. He could not take fighting, and if you yelled at him, he would probably cry. While that isn't necessarily a bad thing, it is right now. Right now, the whole world is at war. And he's over here like a lump in a corner. He wanted to help, he really did. But he couldn't fight. When that pungent odor of iron hit his nose, he wanted to curl up in a corner and cry. But he can't keep running away. He will not run away this time. He will fight. For his love. He will not run away this time. Not like... last time.

*Flashback*

Asahi was running. As per usual. But this time, he was running from something. And that something was a giant spider-horse. This ladies and gentlemen was the marvelous work of the Miya Twins, as expected of the Gods of Mischief and Temptation. They knew of Asahi's deathly fear of spiders. They knew that he would probably get a heart attack. But they don't care. Or, Atsumu didn't care. Osamu tried to stop him, but he ultimately failed and messed up the spell, resulting in a gigantic spider-horse chasing after Asahi. See, Atsumu was just trying to conjure an itsy-bitsy spider but Osamu accidentally messed up the spell resulting in this... monstrosity. It was a horse mixed with a spider, and it was GIGANTIC. It was chasing after him, and while Asahi knew it wasn't real, it didn't really help. It was gigantic. It was hairy. And it was DEFINITELY scary. Asahi couldn't help himself as he sprinted at full speed away from the spider-horse as Atsumu watched and laughed. But he tripped and fell on a rock, resulting in him face planting and becoming VERY easy to catch. Welp, this is it. Goodbye world. Tell Noya I love him. Wait a minute, the spider-horse isn't real! It doesn't make it any less scary. But I don't have to fear for my life, do I? So he sat there trembling but forcing himself to calm down. It isn't real. Asahi repeated in his mind like a mantra. But as it inched closer, he got more and more suspicious. It isn't real? But those hairy legs look awfully realistic. It isn't real! Realization hit Asahi like a truck. When Osamu made Atsumu mess up the spell, it made it real. It made it really real.

"IT ISN'T REAL!" His screaming startled the spider-horse, making it want to murder Asahi because it felt threatened. He screamed and braced for impact, shielding his face with his forearms. But that effort wasn't needed. The impact never hit him, resulting in him looking up to see the back of someone, for once. It was Nishinoya of the Dusk. Noya was the complete opposite of Asahi. Outgoing. Loud. Extravagant. Brave. And he killed the spider-horse!

"Noya?" Asahi asked, still trembling behind the petite frame of Noya.

"ASAHI! YOU NEED TO STOP RUNNING AWAY! FACE YOUR FEARS!" The energetic child reprimanded Asahi and walked away to hide the blush spreading across his face and leaving Asahi to his freakout session. That was the moment that they both realized they had a crush on each other.

*Flashback end*

Though not in a strict way because this has happened before. Not the exact same thing, but he kept running. It was always cowardly Asahi, but not this time. No more. Asahi is going to stop running, he swears it. He swears upon his love for Nishinoya, he WILL stop running.


	5. Chapter 2: On The Battlefield

War is... not pretty. Like, at all. I don't mean Tanaka, no, Ennoshita would have my head on a pike, no. I mean the act. People murdered. Homes destroyed. But it still happens. Why? That is a question that I'm afraid I cannot answer. It is a horrible thing, war. Especially the aftermath. Oh, the aftermath. Corpses. A once pristine field could be burned to ashes in a matter of seconds. Just for a stupid disagreement. That is what Ennoshita saw the moment he snuck off of the Ushijima property, and he can tell you, it is NOT easy to sneak off of Ushijima's farm. He can literally SEE through the plant's "eyes" if they have any. It's kind of creepy. But back to the matter at hand. The scene before Ennoshita's eyes disgusted him. Ushijima's farm was protected by his magic and had remained a neutral area for people who needed food and shelter. But once you step out of the magical barrier of his farm... It was horrifying. Corpses strewn across once beautiful fields. The smell of iron everywhere. Arrows in the backs of the corpses. But nothing and Ennoshita means nothing, could beat the overpowering smell of burnt flesh. He immediately knew who was responsible, and how he wished it wasn't. He was going to be nauseous. In fact, he was nauseous and felt the need to throw up. And he did. right over the corpse of a poor man. Whoops? At least he was already dead. Or so Ennoshita thought. Just kidding! He's dead. But when Ennoshita looked at the dead man's face, he nearly puked again. It was an expression of pure pain and agony. Ennoshita bent down to close his eyes for him. May he rest in peace. This is what happens during war. This is the cost of war. Why must we have it, if it is this horrifying? The answer to that question will never be answered. Ennoshita was about to take another step, but his vision blurred. He felt dizzy and almost puked. Being outside and witnessing the cost of War was taking its toll on him. But he refused to go back. He refused to go back to the safety of Ushijima's farm. He refused to turn away when all these people were suffering. He took a step. Then another. He would push through. He couldn't let his husband go on a rampage. He wouldn't let him. So he kept on pushing himself. He would stop this fighting, even if it was the last thing he would do. Which it probably would be.

"Ennoshita!" Was all he heard before he finally blacked out from the pain. Oh, how he wished he could go back in time. Back to those happy, peaceful times. But no one can change the past. All that matters is what happens as time moves forward.


	6. Flash 2: BokuAka

Bokuto was worried. Bokuto was very worried, and it was all because of one stunning raven-haired celestial that he just can't get off his mind no matter how hard he tries. It was none other than the jaw-droppingly beautiful Celestial, Akaashi Keiji. Kiyoko may be the literal embodiment of beauty, but Akaashi was also amazingly pretty in his own, quiet sort of way. But you wouldn't be able to tell just by looking at him right now. He was overworking himself again. Bags under the eyes, a cup of coffee in one hand, half-eaten breakfast in the other. Just something else that he will never finish. Bokuto had to stop this, and he had to stop this NOW. He wouldn't let it happen. Not again.

*Flashback*

Akaashi's knees were quivering from exhaustion. They were just about to give out, but he wouldn't let them. He would make himself useful. He would make himself useful even if it kills him. And it was just about to. Akaashi was out in the mountains training. He would be useless if not for his brain. But it wasn't enough. It never will be. He wanted to help, not just with the strategizing, but with the fighting. He will not stand aside as all his loved ones are out there fighting for their cause. They were risking their lives while Akaashi was sitting comfortably at home! It infuriated Akaashi to his core just thinking about it. So he would train to get stronger. Even if it should cost him his life. Akaashi wasn't thinking rationally. He had been working hours on end, without any sleep. He would probably pass out from exhaustion soon, but the adrenaline kept him going strong. He knew that he would probably die from this excursion, but he couldn't bring himself to care right now. That's when it happened. He swooped down from the sky like an angel. Or should I say, owl?

"AGHAAAAAAAAAASHE!" Yes, you guessed it. It's Bokuto. But lemme just say, Bokubro was angry, no PISSED, at Akaashi. "HOW COULD YOU JUST GIVE UP YOUR LIFE LIKE THAT?! WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU WOULD ACHIEVE IF YOU DIED, HUH?!" But Akaashi was taking none of it.

"YOU DON'T KNOW HOW I FEEL RIGHT NOW!" He said like the sulky teenager he is. "YOU'RE USEFUL! YOU DON'T STAND ON THE SIDELINES AND WATCH AS COUNTLESS LIVES ARE VANISHING! I CAN'T... I can't..." Akaashi couldn't finish his sentence. He was sobbing into his hands, crying on Bokuto's shoulder. But Akaashi was wrong. Bokuto knew what it felt like to be useless.

"You're wrong... I have felt useless before. Besides, in this war, you are indispensable. You're the tactician. We can't lose you. Me? I'm just the muscles. And we already have plenty of those. We NEED you. So, please... Please stop talking as if you're useless." This made Akaashi cry more as they sat in the rain, crying on each other's shoulders.

"The rain stopped..." Akaashi mumbled as he looked up at the now clear sky. He then turned to Bokuto. "I..." he hesitated. "I love you." He then proceeded to kiss Bokuto on the cheek, stood up, and ran away.

*Flashback end*

Bokuto still remembered that day. It was forever in his heart. But this little problem was going to solve itself. Time for Bokuto to take charge. As Akaashi walked into the war room with yet another coffee in his hand, Bokuto took the cup and drank it all.

"AGHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASHE! GO OUTSIDE WITH ME! IT'S A BEAUTIFUL DAY!" Akaashi sighed and walked outside. As they lay on the grass together, Akaashi soon fell asleep. Indeed a beautiful day it was.


	7. Special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a special I had posted on my Wattpad. It was really cute so I'm putting it here.

Kiyoko & Yachi  
Kiyoko was... popular to say the least. I mean, look at her! She's absolutely stunning! So that was why Yachi thought she didn't have a chance. She was over there with all her anxiety. She didn't even know why she was Love! Seriously, if anyone could love her, then yikes, they have low standards. And this is what she thought about every day for a long time. Until she mustered up the courage to ask her fathers why she was love.  
"Papa... Dad... Why am I love? I don't think I could make anyone love me for my life." A little Yachi asked.  
"My child... Love is not only flowery words and happiness. Love goes through hardships. Love has anxiety. You are the embodiment of that my child, so do not be ashamed of yourself." Was her father's answer. But she didn't believe them. Until a certain beauty talked to her.  
"Hitoka-Chan. Would you like to be friends?" The black-eyed beauty asked her. On that day, Yachi started hoping. Yachi felt the true meaning of her title. Love... she will keep this title and her father's words close to her heart.

Komori & Sakusa  
Sakusa has always been a bit... hygienic. I'm not saying that's a bad thing! It's just... he's a bit... excessive about it. Don't get me wrong, I love the child, but he gets way too serious about it. Like that time...  
"Sakusa! Come down from that tree! This dog doesn't have any germs, I swear!"  
"You don't know that! I could die, and it would be YOUR FAULT! I DON'T WANNA COME DOWN!"  
Or that other time...  
"I'M GONNA DIE! KOMORI I'M GONNA DIE!"  
"What happened?"  
"I CUT MY HAND"  
Or the OTHER time...  
"Hey, Saku-"  
"DON'T COME NEAR ME."  
"Um... ok, rude."  
"Sanitize, wash your hands, and take a shower!"  
So... yeah. He does take this way too seriously. But it isn't that bad. If you have Komori there to help you. He's pretty much the only one who can quell Sakusa's... temper tantrums.

Lev & Yaku  
Yaku hated it when someone mentioned his height. He always did, even when he was little. Granted, he WAS the King of Dwarves, but never mention his height. There was once someone who dared and let's just say that he never went home that night. Or ever. But there has been ONE person who has lived to tell the tale. And that person, or should I say Celestial, was Lev, Prince of the Mountains.  
"Yaku-San!" The young, energetic Celestial yelled as he ran over to Yaku, hands waving in the air.  
"What is it?" The short King grumbled. He was not in a good mood. Someone just accidentally blew up the mines, and it cost him a fortune just to compensate the workers who got hurt. In other words, he was not prepared for this skyscrapers bullsh*t. So what Lev said next was the tipping point for Yaku.  
"Hey, I just realized how short you were!" Like the idiot he was. That was it for Yaku. He kicked him. Right at the joint in his knees. It really hurt, because Yaku was strong as hell. But at least he didn't kill him. And Lev had no idea how much that meant.

Kuroo & Kenma  
Everyone knew who the King of Cats was. He was very... let's just say obsessed with one thing and one thing only. Sleep. If you interrupt his sleep, he will skin you alive with claws that are sharp enough to cut through the toughest substance on Earth. He hated talking to anyone or anything. So when a newcomer came and WASN'T murdered on the spot, everyone was surprised.  
"Heyo! I'm looking for the King of Cats?" The strange newcomer said. He had black bedhead-hair and looked sleepy. Very sleepy.  
"Uh... our king is in his throne room, but I suggest you don't disturb hi-" But the man walked right past the royal courier. He crashed into the throne room with a loud bang.   
"Heeeey Kenma! Miss me?" The bedhead idiot yelled as the petite king sat up, rubbing his eyes sleepily.  
"Ku-roo?" He said sleepily. He opened his eyes completely, and upon seeing the bedhead before him, he jumped onto him. "Kuroo! I thought that you were never coming back! I was so *yawn* worried." And without finishing his sentence, the King of Cats fell asleep in the Master of Sleep's arms.  
"Same as ever, huh?" He whispered and carried Kenma bridal-style to his bed.

Ushijima & Tendou  
Tendou was always strange. Everyone knew it, yet no one cared. He always sat in the corner, talking to his monsters. Until someone did care. Someone changed everything.  
"What's your name?" A blunt, monotone voice asked. Tendou looked up to see who had asked. It was another one of the Celestials. He had green hair and a poker-face. He was tall and strong-looking, and Tendou was just... Tendou. He was insecure about his looks. Maybe just a little bit. Oh, alright, A LOT. But this cool looking Celestial just talked to him. HIM. Tendou Satori, the King of the Monsters. And he didn't even flinch when talking to him! He just looked straight into his eyes. Straight into Tendou's wide, unblinking eyes.   
"Tendou... What's yours?" Tendou wasn't used to being talked to. He didn't like it. So he decided to scare this guy off. He wasn't lonely. He wasn't. He wasn't... He thinks.  
"Hello. I am Ushijima Wakatoshi. Nice to meet you." Ushijima stuck out his hand for Tendou to shake.  
"Waka-Kun, there's no need to be so formal! Hey, wanna say hi to my monsters? They're really nice." Tendou tilted his head to the side creepily.  
"Sure." His answer was short and sweet. Well, maybe not sweet, but whatever. Tendou was shocked. Someone wanted to see his monsters. Someone wanted to talk to him. Someone wanted to hang out with him. Someone CARED.  
And that was the beginning of a beautiful relationship between the King of the Monsters and the Duke of Agriculture.

So... did you like it? If you did, then please comment on this and tell me if you want more little stories about the Celestials. If you're going to request, please tell me which pairing you would like to see more of.

I'm probably not going to get any requests. QnQ


	8. Chapter 3: Cut The Bond

Blood spilled out onto the ground as people stabbed, impaled, and skewered. Many were dying, but they refused to back down. Left and right, people dropped dead as Celestials charged at humans. The Celestials actually had a few humans on their side. Some humans that were ok with the Celestials being in charge. Both sides charged ruthlessly at each other, not caring about the consequences. Only caring about destroying the other team. Not all of the Celestials participated though. Akaashi of Wisdom was their battle planner. Their tactician. They couldn't let him get hurt. His partner, Bokuto of the Storm, however, was on the battlefield making rain and thunder. Asahi was a medic. He was also deathly afraid. He couldn't fight for his life. But his significant other was fighting. Nishinoya of Dusk. He may be small, but he could kick your ass in a matter of seconds. Atsumu & Osamu were both there. They made illusions from their safe spot on a tree while laughing at the humans who fell for it. Daichi of Earth was tripping everyone and swallowing people whole while Suga of Sky was just teething people out of existence. Ennoshita of Peace wasn't there of course. But he was watching through the eyes of his lover, Tanaka of War, who was absolutely destroying EVERYONE. Hinata of Sun was scorching everyone with his fire and pushing them towards the shadows so that his spouse, Kageyama of Darkness could swallow them into eternal darkness. Iwaizumi, Baron of the Trench, and Oikawa, Baron of the Reef, couldn't do much because they weren't close enough to water. But they did what they could with the water from the rain. Kenma, King of Cats, may be lazy and fixated on sleep, but his claws and teeth are sharp. Very sharp. And his partner, Kuroo, Master of Sleep, was putting everyone he could to sleep. Kiyoko of Beauty is really pretty. But she can pack a punch. She was protecting her love, Yachi of Love. Yachi was a bit timid, but she had a reason for being here. She made random people fall in love with random things. She made a man fall in love with a mushroom! Sakusa was trying to keep away from the battle. Blood, sweat, and tears are not very sanitary. But he could make humans within a mile radius to feel at least a bit sickly. Komori was teleporting people near Sakusa so their sickness would get worse and Sakusa was not having ANY of it. Lev, the Prince of the Mountains was towering above any and all who came near, but he wasn't actually that scary. The scary one was Yaku, the Dwarven King. Don't be fooled by his small stature, he was SCARY. Tsukkishima of the Moon wasn't very strong right now because it wasn't night, and neither was his love, Yamaguchi of the Stars, so they were both helping Asahi with tending to the wounded. They were all fighting their own battles. The smell of iron everywhere, corpses strewn all over the place. Sure, the Celestials were yet to sustain any serious losses, but that would change. All Celestials were fighting for their cause. With the exception of 2 Celestials. Or rather, 2 1/2. Tendou, King of the Monsters and Ushijima, Duke of Agriculture. And their child, Goshiki, God of Purity and Second Chance. That's right, they had a baby. He was mentioned before in another chapter, but I didn't go into detail. Ushijima and Tendou decided to stay completely neutral to the war. They were housing the wounded from both sides of the war. They didn't want to put the family they worked so hard to establish in danger. The Ushijima farm was a neutral space where you could go just to relax and take a break from the war. Conflict in the Ushijima farm was forbidden. That's also where Ennoshita of Peace was being housed. And he was not getting better. In fact, each day he was getting worse. He was getting weaker and weaker. He probably wouldn't be able to hold out much longer. But he tried. Because Tanaka would go into a rampage if he died. So he had one last thing to do before he died. Cut the bond.


	9. Flash 3: Miya Twins

The Miya twins were the... oddballs if you will. They were always together. They didn't get along very well with the other Celestials. But that didn't matter to them. All they needed was each other. And that's all they got. But they loved their fathers. Well, more specifically, they loved one of them. Takeda. He actually cared about them. He LOVED them. So when their father's death reached their ears, both Atsumu's and Osamu's hearts shattered.  
"What do you mean they're dead? No, there's no way. They were... they were too strong to die! There's no way that humans could have killed them... right?" Daichi was the one to break the news to the duo. They never liked Daichi anyway. But they knew that he was speaking the truth. Osamu felt light-headed. He was going to faint. Atsumu was going to throw up. They both felt an unspeakable rage that they have only felt for each other. All of the memories of their father...  
"Atsumu! Osamu! Come here!" One of their fathers, Takeda yelled. They both walked over with their heads hung low. "Did you mess with Asahi again? Noya told us about the spider-horse." The two twins hung their heads in guilt. "I know you guys like playing and this is the only way you can, but please try not to harm your siblings in the process. That being said," Takeda lowered his body so that he was the same height as them. "I thought it was kind of funny. But don't tell your father, alright?"  
"Atsumu! Osamu! Come, we're having dinner. And no bugs this time please!"  
"Atsumu! Osamu! Would you like to read a story with me?"  
"Atsumu! Osamu! How was your day today?"  
"Atsumu! Osamu!"  
"Atsumu! Osamu!"  
"Atsumu! Osamu!"  
All they could hear was the countless memories they made. And how they couldn't make anymore. They were rage-filled and revenge thirsty. Time for payback. And they weren't going to stop until they could finally wipe out the humans once and for all.


	10. Flash 4: DaiSuga

As Suga stared out the window, he worried. Could you really blame him though? The love of his life was out there fighting for his life. He still remembered the day Daichi confessed to him too. He was so sweet.

Suga had always been more on the motherly side. He was always called "the parent friend". But he was ok with it.

"SUGA I STUBBED MY TOE!"

"SUGA I'M HUNGRY!"

"SUGA HE DOESN'T LIKE ME!"

And so on. He was always caring. He always listened. He always helped. But when the time came, he had no one to care for him. He had no one who listened. He had no one who helped. No one who helped. He was alone. But he was ok with it. He knew how to deal with his problems. Until he met him. Dark hair. Tan skin. And those thighs! We aren't even going to mention his thighs. Just thinking about him made Suga's face flush. Yes. We're talking about Daichi of Earth. Suga had grown up with him. He thought of him as a brother. He was his closest friend. So why. Why would these feelings grow inside of him now? He was never one to be shy. It annoyed him when any of his siblings were scared to talk to a crush. But he understood their worries now. Hah, but he wasn't scared. He wasn't! Seriously!

Ok, fine. Yeah, he was scared. But could you really blame him? He was experiencing feelings he never had before. It was strange. And new. But not... bad. But the problem wasn't that he didn't like the new, fuzzy, warm feeling inside of his chest. It's just... Daichi didn't think of him that way. He was his best and oldest friend. He couldn't lose all that for just a crush. He would get over it. Maybe. But-

"SUGA!" A voice yelled and causing him to fall out of his chair. Well, speak of the devil. Or thoughts. It was none other than Daichi.

"Hey Suga," Daichi mumbled. Suga didn't know why. He was never nervous! "I was just wondering if you... would like to meet in the Sky Palace later today? I want to tell you something."

"Uh... sure." And once again, Suga felt that tingling feeling in his stomach. 

"Great. I'll see you at... 7:00?" All Suga could do was nod his head as he watched his crush walk away.

Throughout the whole day, there was nothing on his mind except Daichi, Daichi's thighs, and Daichi. He practically shook with anticipation. When 7:00 came around, Suga was ready. He was mentally prepared. He hoped. When he got there, he was 30 minutes early. But so was Daichi.

"Hey Suga," Daichi mumbled. Suga was scared. Daichi never acted like this. Never. Then came the words that almost destroyed his life.

"I don't want to be friends anymore."

Suga's whole life shattered. His heart broke into millions of pieces, never to be put back together. All he had worked to sustain, all he had sacrificed for this was gone, forever, never to be fixed. Suga was going to cry. He almost ran out on Daichi but was pulled into a tight hug.

"I want to be your boyfriend," Those words were the ones which changed Suga's life. All around him, fireworks burst in the air. Flower petals were falling. Suga looked up to see Asahi showering them in rose petals. Suga remembered this vividly. He could never forget that day. The sun was just over the horizon as flower petals floated gracefully down to the ground while fireworks burst colorfully in the background. It was a magical night. And... stuff... happened. Stuff that I refuse to write about.

Looking back at it now, it was Suga's best memory. He loved Daichi too much to let him die. So he would fight. THEY would fight. And they would win.


	11. Chapter 4: Gone With The Wind

As Ennoshita stared at the fight happening before him, he felt he was going to be sick. The smell of blood everywhere, bloodcurdling screams echoing in his head, corpses in front of him, it made him sick. But he had to do this. He would help any way he could. He staggered over to the familiar bald head of his boyfriend and took his hand. Chanting a spell, that he wished he didn't have to use.

All things come and go, but I hope you know

Ennoshita? What are you-

That I wished I could stay, but I really must stray

Wait, no, what are you doing?!

From the life I used to undergo.

Ennoshita! No! Please, don't do this!

And though being with you was total bliss, let me seal this off with one final ki-

ENNOSHITA!

But Ennoshita never got to finish. They looked down to see a spear stuck in his stomach. Well, so much for fixing things. He could feel himself fading away. He could see Tanaka crying. 

"Tanaka... don't cry. I'm leaving soon. Remember to eat on time, alright? Remember to go to sleep when you're tired. Remember to throw out the trash. And most of all? Remember me. Remember I love you and I will always be there for you. Never forget that." And with that, Ennoshita shattered into a million tiny little pieces, never to be put back together. Never to come back.

"ENNOSHITA!" Tanaka stared at the lifeless body of his Ennoshita before him. The indescribable pain that spread throughout his chest almost made him scream. In fact, he did. He screamed. He screamed and screamed and screamed his heart out. They were going to pay. He was going to make them pay. His counterpart was dead. He had no one to balance him out. If the counterpart of a Celestial dies, then the other goes berserk. They will slowly go insane and rampage. Ennoshita was the only one keeping Tanaka in line, and with him gone, there was nobody who could control him. War would break out everywhere, and there would be no stopping it. Ennoshita was peace, and with peace gone, there is only war. Everyone is on edge. Every single living thing will live in fear. The strong will triumph over the weak. The humans just signed their own death warrant. The world is doomed. Tanaka screamed. He would get revenge. He would fight. And he would win. Haha, of course, why wouldn't he win?! HE WAS WAR! Why wasn't there a war before?! I SEE NO USE IN PROTECTING THESE SPINELESS CELESTIALS ANYMORE. I WANT TO FIGHT. Why didn't I fight before? I... can't remember. But it doesn't matter. I don't have anything I'm protecting. I'm-

Tanaka's thoughts were cut off by a kiss on his lips. As he stared at a necklace. What was this... fuzzy feeling? He's war. He's tough! A kiss shouldn't make him feel like this, right? But then it came back.

Promise me. Promise me, Tanaka. Promise you won't forget me.

I WILL AVENGE YOU

A/N: Lemme just say... this ending is pure trash. And the rhyme sucked. Help me T-T


	12. Flash 5: EnnoTana   Part 1

A/N: I know, I'm evil. I was listening to Wake Up by NF while watching this and it actually kind of fits! I actually planned this >:)

As Tanaka stared at the pieces of his lover flying away in the wind, he almost lost it. No, he did lose it. He lost it and charged at everything in his path, tears flowing out of his eyes while remembering every little thing he noticed about Ennoshita. The way his eyes crinkled slightly when he smiled. The way his eyebrow twitched slightly when seeing him with Kyoko. The way his forehead creased when he was worried about Tanaka. All those things. All those little things suddenly seemed so big. All of his memories with Ennoshita...

"Tanaka look at this!"

"Tanaka come here!"

"Tanaka I love you"

"Tanaka"

"Tanaka"

"Tanaka... I love you."

Lies. He didn't love him. If he did love him, then he would still be here. If he did love him, he would be waiting for him. If he did love him, then he wouldn't leave him like all the rest. He promised...

"WOOOHOOOOOO!" It was another normal day of screaming at the top of his lungs early in the morning. But today would happen a little differently. 

"Be quiet! I'm trying to read!" Standing before him, was a pale looking kid with black hair. The moment Tanaka saw him, he immediately fell in love. But that isn't right! He isn't gay!

"Hi... I'm Tanaka Ryunosuke. I'm War," For once, Tanaka wasn't that loud.

"Hi, I'm-" But before the beautiful stranger could finish his sentence, Tanaka felt a heavy weight on his back and almost fell over.

"RYUU!" Yes, it's the one, the only, Nishinoya. "Oh, who's this?" Oh right. Noya is also straight as a rainbow so... this wasn't going to end well. He could tell Noya was looking at the handsome stranger, and for some reason, Tanaka was bugged by it.

"So... my friends and I are going to go now." Tanaka looked up to see the handsome stranger waving his hand and walking away. Tanaka didn't even notice that there were people behind him. When the handsome stranger left, Tanaka noticed something. He didn't know his name. He felt all warm and fuzzy inside though. He never felt like this before, even with Kyoko-san, but Tanaka thinks he knows what this feeling is.

Shit, he's in love.


	13. Chapter 5: Gone, Gone, Gone

Tanaka stared at the fragments of his lover in front of him. Shattered, decimated, destroyed, never to be put back together again. Only one thought ran in his mind. REVENGE. How dare those humans just... waltz in and take the thing he values most in life! Tanaka was always a more emotional guy. When he was mad, he was mad. It wasn't rare for him to get mad. But this indescribable anger blooming in his chest was new. Ennoshita was always there for him. So why couldn't he be? He was late. Again. He was always late. Why couldn't he ever seem to protect the ones he loved? He couldn't do anything right! All he knew how to do was kill. Kill, kill, and kill. Why did he ever think that he was capable of love? I mean, he's FUCKING WAR! How could anyone love him? How could someone as perfect as Ennoshita love him? That's it. He's going to end it- But Tanaka's thought process was cut off as a warm hand clasped his shoulder.

"Tanaka... I won't try saying it's going to be ok. Because I know it isn't. I know it hurts. I will probably never understand your pain. But just know that we're here for you. Ennoshita would be proud of you for not losing control." Ah yes, Daichi, father of the group and Suga, mother of the group. They always knew how to cheer him up. Tanaka should have felt relieved. And he did, in some way. It's just that... he couldn't get that scene out of his mind. Ennoshita with a look that resembled agony, painted from head-to-toe with his own blood with a spear poking out from his stomach. It haunted Tanaka. He couldn't get the scene out of his mind. Just thinking about it made his vision go red. But he wouldn't lose control. He wouldn't. For Ennoshita's sake. Ennoshita... why did you have to leave? Why did you have to leave so early? You were so good. It should be me who is dead. It should be me who should repent my sins... why did you leave me? How could you leave me? Suddenly, the spacious tent Tanaka was in didn't seem so spacious anymore. He felt choked. he had to get out. Tanaka sprinted out of the tent, only to be surrounded by the bustling of the neutral zone. Yeah, he was in the neutral zone. But as Tanaka looked around, something didn't seem right. Every place he looked, he remembered. He remembered the bench he and Ennoshita cuddled on. He remembered the maze he and Ennoshita got lost in. Heck, he remembers the tree he confessed under! They were all here. The memories that hurt. All good things must come to an end... That was what his father said, right? Tanaka needed to leave. He had to leave now. He had to destroy. Destroy. DESTROY! DESTRUCTION! THAT WAS WHAT HE WAS! HE WAS WAR AFTER ALL! HE WOULD DESTROY EVERYTHING! EVERYTHING! IT DIDN'T MATTER THAT THIS WAS THE NEUTRAL ZONE! Screams could be heard coming from the orchard.

They were all going to die. Because Tanaka has lost control.


	14. Flash 5: EnnoTana   Part 2

As Tanaka stared at the back of the fading figure of the beautiful stranger, he felt empty.

"So... who's he?" Noya said, staring at his back.

"Someone..." And just from that response, Noya immediately knew that Tanaka was gay for this beautiful stranger. Asahi owed him $10. With that, Noya ran after the strangers and talked to them for a few minutes then came back to Tanaka holding out a slip of paper.

"You owe me," Noya said and skipped off. Tanaka opened the paper, and on the paper was some neat numbers scribbled on them. He did indeed owe him.

\---------------------------------------------------------------x----------------------------------------------------------------

The back of Tanaka's head stung with the impact of Ennoshita's smack.

"Apologize! This was the 5th time this week you've sent someone to the hospital!"

"Sorry..." Tanaka hung his head like a puppy who had just been scolded for tearing up the couch. To be honest, he WAS a puppy who had just been scolded for tearing up the couch. As he was dragged away by Ennoshita, thoughts coursed through his head. Thoughts he didn't want to have. Ennoshita was his best friend. Before you attack me, let me just clarify that Noya is his best BRO. But Ennoshita was always there for him. To bail him out of trouble. To try and stop him from doing stupid things. And Tanaka was getting feelings he didn't want to feel. To tell you the truth, he has always felt these feelings. They were just... easier to suppress is all. But as they got closer, it was getting harder for Tanaka to not notice the little things. The endearing things. The ones that always made him smile. The way he tucks his hair behind his ear when he's frustrated. The way his cheeks dimple when he smiles. The way he slightly slouches when he is thinking. Oh, how Tanaka wished he didn't have these thoughts. He needed to get rid of them. He was War. He was tough. He couldn't have these fluffy feelings inside. Right? So he started distracting himself. He chased after Kiyoko. He ravaged lands. He threw himself into a workload he should have tackled a long time ago. He avoided Ennoshita at all costs. And clearly, he noticed, for Tanaka was not a subtle man.

"Hey... have you been avoiding me? Did I do something wrong?" Tanaka whirled around at the sound of the voice he missed. The voice he longed to hear. The voice he had been avoiding. Tanaka went into complete panic mode.

"I- NO! You didn't do anything wrong! Is it hot in here? I'm feeling pretty hot in here. Oh, I just remembered I need to turn off my pet toaster! I need to go do that. Bye!" Tanaka tried to run. Emphasis on tried. But before he could take a step, Ennoshita pulled his collar in and kissed him. Kissed him. Tanaka felt happiness he had never felt before. He didn't get this much joy, even when he was destroying things. Tanaka's head was clouded. He was confused. He was in denial. How could the person he had been pining after all these years just kiss him? He pulled away in a daze and looked up to see a sight that he never wants to see again.

"I- I'm sorry. I knew you weren't gay. I knew and yet I still... I'm sorry, I should just go." And with that, Ennoshita left Tanaka in a room with tension so thick you could cut it with a knife. When Tanaka's brain finally started functioning, he took off running in the direction Ennoshita left. He couldn't leave it like this. Why oh why did he always have to screw things up? Spotting Ennoshita down the road, he increased his speed and caught up with him. Ennoshita's face had tears streaming down them like a neverending river. Seeing the sight made Tanaka's blood boil. And the fact that he made this happen... Tanaka couldn't take it.

"Ennoshita... I'm sorry I'm such an idiot! I love you too! More than you could imagine!" And with that, he pulled Ennoshita into a tight hug, not showing any signs of letting go soon.

\-------------------------------------------------------------x------------------------------------------------------------------

Tanaka loved those days. The peaceful ones. But as said before, all things must come to an end.


	15. A/N

I-  
I've been enlightened.   
I have found out... that Sakusa and Komori are cousins.   
I- I DIDN'T KNOW! I DON'T SHIP INCEST, I SWEAR! It was an accident!  
I have changed it so that they are no longer a pair. I'm really sorry about that.


	16. Chapter 6: Eye of the Storm (DELETED)

Ok, so I wasn't really happy with how this chapter turned out, so I'm redoing it. Sorry if I take too long.


	17. Chapter 6: Eye of the Storm

Tears were streaming down his face. His beautiful face. His once stoic features were replaced with an expression of pain.

"Don't die. Please don't die..."

\--------------------------------------------------------------x-----------------------------------------------------------------

Pain.

That's all Bokuto could feel in his body. Sitting up, he rubbed his forehead. Or at least tried to. Something was missing. Something really important. But he just couldn't seem to remember what. He stood up and walked to the door, and reached out to open the door. Except he didn't. Looking down, he was horrified at the sight before him. Where his right arm was, there was a stump of flesh. HIS flesh. He was about to let out a glass-shattering scream when he felt a comforting hand on his back. Akaashi.

"What are you doing out of bed?" His gentle voice lit up Bokuto's world, even if it was just a little bit. "You aren't feeling well. Go back to bed." Bokuto, being the good boy he was, walked over to the bed and lay down.

"What happened Akaashi?" Bokuto said as he lay on his bed, thinking. He couldn't remember much. Only that Tanaka had gone on a... oh shit Tanaka went on a rampage. It all came rushing back to him. The screams. The cries. All of it. But worst of all, Akaashi's crying face. That's all he could see. Tears running down the beautiful face of the one he loved.

*Flashback*

Screams of pain. Tears of agony. Calls for help. Those sounds tore through the once peaceful fields of Ushijima's farm. As he reached out, he attempted to calm the beast before him. At first, it seemed like it worked. As the beast seemed to calm down. It lowered its head, reaching toward Bokuto. Then it happened. It all happened so fast. No one had the chance to react. All they could hear was his scream. His scream of pain as his RIGHT ARM was torn off. Right out of its socket. His vision blurred red. It felt hard to breathe. The last thing he saw? The beautiful face of Akaashi crying, crying, crying.

*Flashback end*

Bokuto sat up with a start. He looked over at the love of his life. Now that he really looked at him, he noticed the signs. His messy hair. The eyebags. The slouched back. It was all there and the answer was plain to see. Akaashi hasn't slept.

"'Kaashi?" Bokuto asked gently. "You haven't slept, have you?" By the way Akaashi reacted, he knew he was right.

"I-I'm sorry," He said, on the verge of tears. "I'm so, so sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't there. I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough, I'm sorry I couldn't protect you-" By now, Akaashi was full-on sobbing into Bokuto's arms. He was rambling.

"And most of all," Akaashi took a deep breath. "I'm sorry I'm not good enough." When Bokuto heard those words, he felt as if his world shattered. Akaashi thought that? It's all because of you. YOu weren't good enough. YOU made him worry. YOU weren't strong enough. Suddenly, the room started spinning as he fell to the darkness, the last thing he saw being Akaashi's crying face.


	18. Flash 6: TsukiYama

Yamaguchi has always been self-conscious about how he looks. Especially about his freckles. He hated them. Multiple times he would try covering them up. Whether it was magic or foundation, he would try using it. But there was always something there to stop him from getting rid of them completely. Tsukishima. Every time he got close to getting rid of them completely, Tsukishima swooped in like a knight in shining armor. But in this case, Yamaguchi was the evil sorcerer and his freckles were the victim. They've known each other since childhood and were close. So close, that Yamaguchi had started developing a crush on his salty best friend. So when THE INCIDENT happened, Yamaguchi feared Tsukishima, or as Yamaguchi like to call him, Tsuki, wouldn't like him anymore. And thus, we end up here. In a hole. In the hole in which Yamaguchi is currently hiding from Tsuki in.

"Tadashi? Tadashi?" Yamaguchi could hear Tsuki calling him. But he ignored it and continued his hiding. "I guess he isn't here" Yamaguchi heard him say as he heard footsteps walking away. Breathing a sigh of relief, Yamaguchi slowly crawled out of his hole. But suddenly, as if this was a horror movie, Tsuki popped out.

"Found you." Yamaguchi almost screamed before he remembered his face. Sticking his face behind a tree before Tsuki could see him. "Tadashi? What's wrong? Everything okay?" As Tsuki tried to pry Yamaguchi off of the tree, the seaweed haired boy refused to let go. Suddenly, Tsuki let go.

"Fine. I give up." Letting out a sigh, he sat down on the tree stump nearby. "Wanna know how I knew you would be here?" Yamaguchi WAS quite curious.

"How?"

"Remember when we were little? You made this hole and hid from some bullies." And he did. He remembered everything from when he was little very vividly. Everything...

*Flashback*

Useless. Annoying. Crybaby. All things Tadashi was called as a child. But the one that hurt most? Faggot. Everyone knew how Yamaguchi would constantly cling to Tsuki. And everyone knew how very, terribly gay Yamaguchi was for him. That is, except for Tsuki of course. Or so he thought. One day, he decided enough was enough. He was gonna stand up to them. Maybe. So when they came around for the daily teasing, Yamaguchi was ready. Or he hoped.

"Hey, Crybaby! Where's your boyfriend to protect you?" Ouch. But Yamaguchi would not be deterred.

"One, he isn't my boyfriend. And two, stop it. You guys always come here and are mean to me. I want it to stop." But the reaction he got was not the reaction he was hoping for.

"Pfft- HAH! Did you think we would stop if you asked? Yeah, not happening squirt!" And then it happened. They came over and did something they never did before. Sure, it hurt before with their verbal abuse. But this, this was worse. Pain blossomed in every single limb, every single surface of his body whenever he moved. He couldn't meet Tsuki like this! So instead, he hid. He hid for god knows how long. Until finally, finally, Tsuki found him. He found him in a hole, a hole that Yamaguchi himself made.

"Tadashi? Tadashi! Where are you? Tadashi, what are you doing?"

"Hiding. From you." Poking his little seaweed head out from it's hiding place, Yamaguchi hid every inch of his body that he could. But he couldn't hide much. I mean, he was in a freaking hole.

"And what would you have to hide from me?" Tsuki was a smart lad. He could already guess what had happened. But what he saw next surprised him to no extent. "Yamaguchi? What... what happened...?" The sight before him made him sick. There was his adorable seaweed, covered in bruises, bloody and beaten. Tsuki felt a rage overtake him like no other.

"Who." The blonde didn't even have to specify for his friend knew him well.

"Not telling." Crossing his arms, Yamaguchi sat down in his hole. Tsuki sighed.

"Fine." Sitting down next to him, the tall french fry crouched into the small hole made by his friend. And there they sat. Together, gazing at the night sky. Never to be apart.

*Flashback end*

"I remember," said Yamaguchi, now grown-up. Without another word, Tsuki ducked down and attempted to sit like they used to. Slight problem, he was a bit too tall now. But they made do. Looking at a night sky, illuminated by Tsuki and Yamaguchi both, just like all those years ago.

Suddenly, Tsuki looked over at Yamaguchi before he could hide and grabbed his face.

"Tadashi...what happened...?"


	19. A/N

Ok so um, I know y'all hate these, but I really need to make this announcement

I HATE THIS STORY TwT  
I'm gonna restart it, like completely. I won't delete the chapters even though they are the very bane of my existence but I'm doing this for you guys- so uH- have fun?


	20. Prologue: The Man By The Fire

The crackle of the fire was all that you could hear in the silence. A young-looking man sat in a rocking chair close to the fire. Grandpapa, tell us about the Celestials! A little childish voice cried out. The man who did not seem anything like a grandpa replied Of course my child with a gentle smile. The only old thing about this man was his eyes. His eyes shone with knowing. Knowing that could have only been accumulated over the years. And so, he began. The story of them. A story of old.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aight, I'm back! Did y'all miss me? I don't really think so but I finally finished planning- Whoo, that was a lot of work.


	21. Houston we have a problem-

Aight so, we have a big problem. Like, Houston we have a problem big. I...

Have lost interest in Haikyuu. If you go to my page and look at the announcement you'll see a more detailed rundown of why, but until I can get OUT of this MAJOR writers block, this book may just be discontinued. But, I do have a story I have been working on, it's a mafia thing that stemmed from a server I'm in, if you want me to publish it once I'm done with the last chapter, I can. Again, I'm really sorry ;^;


End file.
